Les jumeaux dragons
by jenck
Summary: UA et présence de OC / Nadège et Brettan Rokuda sont deux duellistes talentueux raflant les victoires sur leur passage en compagnie de leurs deux légendaires decks : celui de la famille impérial et celui des dragonnes. Hors, se pourrait-il que ces victoires soient acquises injustement ? Jaden se rendra alors compte que la barrière entre les duellistes et leurs cartes est bien mince
1. Chapter 1

Petites précisions par rapport à l'histoire :

Bien que l'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif, l'école où Jaden et Bastien sont est une école qui n'est pas la Duel Académie. Dans celle-ci les cours ne consistent pas à apprendre à jouer aux cartes, cette pratique est extra-scolaire. L'histoire se déroule dans un lycée. L'univers global reste le même que dans Yu-gi-oh.

0o0o0

« Et c'est au tour de Nadège de jouer ! »

La fille en question piocha un carte, étira un sourire de vainqueur avant l'heure et jeta sur son disque de duel la carte nouvellement sortie de son deck. Sur le terrain apparu un dragon vert à la stature droite brandissant dans son dos de larges ailes écailleuses. De longues moustaches terminaient son museau pointu et de petites lunettes rondes ornaient celui-ci. Un chapeau couvrait sa tête et une ample toge couleur aubergine l'habillait. Les personnes assistant au duel reconnurent « Le trésorier impérial » , la carte de prédilection de la duelliste Nadège Rokuda. Elle en profita pour jouer un second atout dans le même tour, une carte qui fit disparaître le terrain sylvestre anciennement joué par son adversaire. Les deux joueurs se retrouvèrent entourés de montagnes de pièces d'or, toutes rangées de manière méthodique. Le trésorier acharna aussitôt le pinceau qu'il tenait en main sur un parchemin qu'il sortit d'une de ses manches. Des pièces affluèrent, augmentant ses points d'attaque. L'énorme cerbère et le gigantesque ptérodactyle opposant le dragon virent leurs points au contraire diminuer.

« Une fois que le trésorier est sur son terrain, les impôts pleuvent sur les monstres n'appartenant pas au deck de la famille impériale. Leurs forces se retrouvent diminuées, ce dragon est aussi diabolique qu'un huissier ! Précisa le commentateur du duel. Notre championne démontre à nouveau ses grands talents de duelliste sur le terrain, la fin est proche les amis.

-Maintenant... Achèves-les ! »

Il a suffit à Nadège de brandir ses doigts devant elle pour que son dragon remplace son parchemin et son pinceau par un boulier géant qu'il brisa au sol. Les boules en bois le composant s'échappèrent de leur prison et s'élancèrent sur les monstres, disparaissant du terrain dès qu'ils furent percutés par les sphères. Son opposant reçut le déluge de boules dans l'estomac, il tomba à genoux en se tenant les côtes. Comme se prosternant devant la championne attitrée des duels de cartes. Les montagnes dorées et leur gardien disparurent, laissant le large terrain de jeux redevenir vierge. La championne se détourna du risible perdant et partit. Le public répéta en cœur son nom, qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer. La fille disparue avant que le match ne fut officiellement annoncé comme remporté par la prestigieuse Nadège Rokuda.

0o0o0

Dans la salle de jeux, les élèves acclamèrent la victoire de leur favorite comme un événement mondial. Aucun d'entre eux ne regrettait avoir sécher leurs cours pour assister à cet important tournoi qui a permis à la duelliste de redorer son prestigieux titre. Des lycéens brandirent des canettes de soda et les entrechoquèrent pour fêter l'énième victoire décrochée par Nadège.

« Tu ne bois pas ? Demanda Jaden en apportant à son ami une canette fraîche miraculeusement trouvée dans la glacière que tout les garçons doivent se partager. Par chance, il y en a trouvé deux.

-Je n'ai pas soif. »

Jaden s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda. Quand Bastien refuse de boire, c'est que quelque chose le tracasse et quand c'est le cas le grand mathématicien qu'il est s'enferme dans son univers. Dans celui-ci les chiffres valsent et les nombres s'alternent en continue. C'est un monde qui n'est pas à la portée de Jaden, ne partageant pas son amour inconsidéré pour les calculs et les énigmes. Tandis que l'un préfère avoir recours à la logique et à des méthodes prémédités pour parvenir à ses fins, le second préfère avoir recours à l'improvisation mais leurs bulletins témoignent que la deuxième méthode est loin de procurer les fruits attendus.

« Tu penses à cette Nadège ? Le questionna Jaden en dirigeant son visage vers l'écran télévisé annonçant le prochain duel. Les spectateurs revinrent rapidement à leur place pour assister au prochain combat de cartes. Bien que Bastien ait son visage tourné dans la même direction, son regard ne s'y concentre pas. Il est toujours plongé dans ses songes. Il les fit partager à son ami.

-Quelque chose me dérange avec elle... J'ai l'impression que ses combats sont truqués.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Si un magicien peut substituer des cartes dans un paquet, un duelliste devrait pouvoir en faire autant. Mais les disques de duel sont conçus pour évité cette triche. Hors, sachant que cette joueuse est sponsorisée par des tas d'industries, il se pourrait que son propre support de jeux soit truqué.

-C'est pas parce qu'elle n'a jamais perdu un combat qu'elle est bizarre.

-Réfléchie un instant, Jaden. Il t'est arrivé de perdre des combats, comme à n'importe qui. Moi-même je ne suis pas parfait, même quand j'établis des stratégies de jeux. Il existe toujours une probabilité, même minime, de perdre un duel. Tu ne peux pas tous les remporter à la suite.

-Peut-être qu'on a coupé au montage les défaites.

-Peut-être qu'on a tout supervisé pour que Nadège remporte chacun de ses combats.

-Les combats ne peuvent être truqués de la sorte ! Protesta Jaden. Qu'un joueur magouille son deck, c'est déloyal, mais qu'on organise des combats aux résultats prémédités, c'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas du vrai combat de carte !

-Calme-toi ! De toute façon, ça n'est pas commun les joueurs portant un intérêt aussi démesuré que le tient pour ce jeux. Ce ne sont que des cartes permettant de gagner une certaine notoriété si tu sais utiliser les bonnes au bon moment et que tu emploies des stratégies de jeux rusées. Ce n'est rien de plus, Jaden. »

A quoi bon protester ? Jaden ouvrit sa canette et but une gorgée de la boisson encore fraîche. Alors que Bastien base son jeux sur des stratégies préventives, il préfère se fier à son instinct une fois le jeux engagé.

« Planquez tous ! » Cria le garçon qu'ils avaient décidé à l'unanimité de surveiller les couloirs jusqu'à qu'un surveillant viendrait jusqu'à leur salle de jeux. Une fois le signal lancé, tous doivent cacher les canettes vides, éteindre la télévision, se précipiter vers leurs sacs de cours pour en sortir des livres et faire comme s'ils révisaient en vu de leurs prochains examens. C'est un grand homme qui vint ouvrir leur porte, découvrant des élèves éparpillés dans la pièce dédiée au repos en train de lire des livres de toutes les matières.

« Encore à sécher vos cours, les morveux ? Tonna-t-il.

-C'est que les examens de fin d'année approchent, se justifia un élève au nom de tout le groupe.

-On trouve ça mieux de réviser ensemble les passages qu'on n'a pas retenu en cours et de refaire ensemble les exercices qu'on n'a pas compris.

-Mouais... Supposons... »

Il se tourna vers Jaden et Bastien, trop occupés à garder leur nez enfouis dans leurs bouquins pour témoigner en leur défense, tout deux assis sur la même table couverte d'un tapis de poker. Jaden Yuki, un petit individu châtain arborant un sourire malicieux dès la fin des cours et arborant de retour dans les salles d'études un visage dépressif. Un dormeur inné qui retrouve son énergie une fois que la sonnerie le décroche de ses obligations de lycéen. Un estomac sans fond qui dévore tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée, mais trop pauvre pour vider le distributeur entre les heures de cours. Heureusement. Bastien Misawa, au contraire de son ai en échec scolaire il excelle dans tout les domaines. Surtout quand il s'agit de pratiquer des équations et des démonstrations de vivacité. Il est aussi habile avec un crayon pour inscrire des réponses justes qu'avec son cerveau pour résoudre mentalement de complexes équations. Un surdoué de deux ans l'aîné de Jaden. Ce dernier ayant redoublé sa dernière année. Tout deux forment un duo inséparable, On ne voit jamais l'un sans l'autre. Bien que Bastien soit en première et Jaden en seconde, tout deux arrivent toujours à se retrouver pour de nouvelles magouilles.

« Bon... révisez bien, alors.

-Oui, monsieur ! » Lancèrent les élèves en cœur avant de rallumer aussitôt la télévision une fois le surveillant partit. Tous abandonnèrent leurs cours et s'amassèrent devant l'écran. Bastien et Jaden ne quittèrent pas leur table et se contentèrent de regarder en penchant leur buste en avant pour mieux apercevoir l'écran au dessus des têtes de leurs camarades.

L'écran se ralluma sur le visage d'un blond aux larges yeux verts. Il montra à la caméra un large sourire triomphant alors qu'il venait d'entrer en scène. Ses dents blanches s'ouvrirent et laissèrent s'échapper un rire gras.

« Moi, Brettan Rokuda, vais remporter glorieusement ce combat ! Hurla-t-il, accompagné par ceux de ses admirateurs.

-En voilà un qui est bourré de confiance, il ne doit pas connaître le tract de la scène. Argumenta Bastien en penchant son buste en arrière, les bras croisés devant lui lui donnèrent un air hautain.

-Moi je l'aime bien, le défendit Jaden.

-Vous n'êtes pas très différent l'un de l'autre, aussi.

-Et voici le deck que vous attendez tous ! »

Le duelliste souleva sa veste, dévoilant une pochette accrochée à sa ceinture. Il en sortir un paquet de cartes qu'il brandit vers le ciel et présenta à la caméra. Les spectateurs amassés devant l'écran reconnurent la première carte présentée, sa plus célèbre carte « La dragonne motarde » Dessus figurait une dragonne à la posture humaine dotée de courbes frétillant les envieux du deck où les monstres seraient toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres. Toutes des reptiles aux tenues courtes dont les cartes magies accentuent leur superbe.

« Ne te fies pas trop à tes cartes, Brettan ! Je vais te détrôner aujourd'hui même ! Vociféra son adversaire, pleine de conviction elle-aussi. Bientôt tu cesseras de te vanter de tes cartes propageant des insultes misogynes sur les femmes.

-Bientôt tu connaîtras le goût de la défaite ! Jeta-t-il ses cartes dans son disque de duel.

-Que le duel commence ! Crièrent-ils en cœur. »

Les élèves frétillèrent d'impatience de voir le champion déverser ses cartes sexy sur son plateau de jeux portable. Les deux opposants virent d'abord leurs points monter au plus haut niveau et chacun prit en main cinq cartes. Le combat des stratèges démarre par l'arrivée sur le terrain d'une dragonne aux luisantes écailles azurées. Celle-ci s'est habillée d'une courte jupe, d'un chemisier attaché aux trois premiers boutons et d'une longue cravate enroulée autour de sa taille svelte

« Je joue ma dragonne étudiante !

-Youhou ! S'enthousiasmèrent les garçons, s'enflammant pour la diabolique créature qui déploya ses larges ailes et passa ses griffes sur son front, caressant sensuellement ses cornes en ivoire.

-Eheh ! Quand la dragonne étudiante est invoquée dès le premier tour, si tu t'attaques à un autre des monstres que j'invoquerais il te sera impossible de l'attaquer pendant trois tours. On fait déjà moins la maligne, pas vrai ? » Déploya-t-il un sourire provocateur contre lequel son adversaire ne pouvait rivaliser. A croire que l'odeur de la défaite emplie déjà ses narines.

Bastien ne fut pas insensible au charme des dragonnes qui arrivèrent sur le terrain. Chaque fois que l'une d'elle tomba, la dragonne à courte jupe vit son vêtement se soulever et des membres du public entrèrent en effusion en découvrant sa culotte rose. Bien qu'elles ne soient que des cartes, les créatures à écailles firent frétiller la gente masculine.

« Jaden, tu as vus ce... Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? Remarqua-t-il que son ami fixait à son tour l'écran sans grand intérêt.

-Tu as vus ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Les dragonnes... Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant, mais leurs lèvres bougent.

-Leurs lèvres bougent ? Comme si les cartes pouvaient communiquer avec leur possesseur. C'était une illusion, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Oublie ce que tu as crus voir et regarde la suite. »

Comme si Jaden pouvait ignorer les susurres de ses cartes, lui intimant de suivre le duel et les mouvements des lèvres des dragonnes.


	2. Chapter 2

« Pfiou ! C'était vraiment chaud ! Lâcha Brettan en s'effondrant sur l'un des larges canapés occupant leur spacieuse loge. Sa sœur regardait l'extérieur, le front collé à leur baie vitrée surplombant les spectateurs quittant leur arène. Les combats de la journée ont cessé, les deux champions sont retournés à leur loge et peuvent désormais profiter d'un repos mérité.

-T'as vus comme elle était tenace, cette fille ? Pas moyen de me débarrasser de ses monstres. J'en fourguais un au cimetière, les autres venaient à l'assaut depuis sa main. Heureusement que la dragonne diablesse a veillé à ce qu'ils restent où je les envoyai, sans elle j'aurais pus perdre le match. »

Il tira de son deck la carte en question, qu'il couvrit de baisers. Nadège l'ignora, gardant son regard ambré rivé sur la masse de spectateurs quittant le grand dôme où ils se sont tous rassemblés pour assister à de nouvelles prestidigitations de duellistes. Tous ont le sourire aux lèvres. La plupart conversent entre eux. Il n'est pas difficile pour la championne de deviner qu'ils parlent de son frère. Brettan est le chouchou de leurs admirateurs. Les filles l'envient comme petit ami, les garçons envient ses cartes, il est à la fois mignon et charismatique pour les gentes des deux sexes.

« Tu penses à quoi, Nadège ?... Nadège ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Brett, tu n'es pas lassé de ces combats ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On n'est pas bien, ici ? A profiter d'une magnifique loge, de l'admiration de nos fans et d'une célébrité qui nous vaut... toujours plus d'admiration.

-Mais ils ne mènent à rien, tout ces privilèges. Nous ne faisons que pratiquer un jeux ancestral que des générations futures perdureront pendant de nombreux autres siècles. Nous pourrions faire tant d'autres choses.

-Comme profiter de notre notoriété pour organiser des collectes de fonds au nom d'organisations humanitaires ? Abuser de notre célébrité en nous vantant sur tout les toits de notre réputation ? Ruiner des boutiques au gré de nos caprices de stars ? Dépenser nos fortunes amassées dans de multiples tours du monde ?

-Je pensais... baissa-t-elle son menton sur ses bottes. Je pensais à ce qu'on vive une vie normale, sans histoire, comme les autres. Nous n'avons que quinze ans et nous nous démarquons déjà de ceux de notre âge. J'en ai marre d'être toujours affichée, d'être idolâtrée par des fans qui n'admirent que mon jeux de carte et prétendent me connaître mieux que personne,... J'ai envie d'avoir des amis, d'avoir du contact avec des gens qui me verront comme une fille et non comme une duelliste de talent.

-Houla... T'es atteinte de ce syndrome qui touche les gosses riches et célèbres. Tu devrais redescendre sur notre loge et te servir de la glace aux noix de pécan. Faudrait pas que ça devienne contagieux.

-...

-Ne me fais pas passer pour le mauvais frère baignant dans le luxe de sa vie facile.

-Je vais aller à l'extérieur. Annonça Nadège en se dirigeant vers la porte de leur loge.

-Pour te mêler à la foule en croyant que personne ne te remarquera ? Ce plan n'a jamais marché dans les fictions, ça ne marchera pas avec toi si tu l'appliques sur le terrain. Tu devrais rester dans ta tour, jolie princesse. »

Elle claqua la porte, couvrant le son de sa voix.

OoOoO

« Jaden... Tu as vraiment l'intention d'y aller ?

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? »

Bastien se prit le menton en réfléchissant. Effectivement, qu'est-ce-qui a pus lui faire penser que son meilleur ami puisse aller à l'arène des deux champions duellistes ? Le sac qu'il a sortit pour le gaver de barres de chocolats, de canettes fraîches et de friandises sucrées dérobées dans les cuisines du lycée ? Le manteau qu'il a décroché de son porte-manteau, le même dont il se vêtit avant de sortir à l'extérieur ? Une brochure de l'arène indiquant au verso un plan pour y accéder par les voies ferrées ? Les billets de tramway qui dépassent du porte-feuille jeté négligemment sur son lit ? Que d'indices révélateurs.

Jaden prit le porte-feuille et vérifia la somme qu'il emmène avec lui. Il aura de quoi se payer deux esquimaux sur le chemin du retour. Il fourra son précieux bien dans son jean délavé, rangea dans la poche secrète de sa veste en cuir quelques barres chocolatées pour réussir à fermer son bagage qu'il porta ensuite à son épaule et fit les lacets de ses baskets. Bastien cessa de le regarder et s'intéressa à son magazine. Dans celui-ci, on prétendait que le nombre d'or est retrouvable dans les cartes bleus. Ce qui est bien plus instructif que de deviner où va aller Jaden.

« Tu ne diras rien aux pions, j'espère ?

-Comme toujours, Jaden.

-T'es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

-Tu peux me le redemander autant de fois que tu le voudras, la réponse restera la même.

-Très bien...

-Maintenant déguerpi.

-Très bien, à plus tard. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Bastien soupira. Chaque fois que Jaden veut faire une virée en ville, il quitte en douce le dortoir et se faufile hors de l'internat pour gambader devant des boutiques de jeux vidéos ou des confiseries. Parfois il s'attarde devant les kiosques à journaux ou pénètre dans des presses pour feuilleter des magazines. Il se montre très littéraire quand il a accès à des journaux relatant les exploits des meilleurs duellistes ou les meilleurs jeux vidéos en vente. C'est un garçon curieux qui fourre son nez partout, surtout dans les ennuis car il a la mauvaise habitude de le plonger là où il ne devrait pas être. Un vrai gamin qu'il vaut mieux surveiller de près pour éviter qu'il commette des bêtises mais Bastien ne s'en mêle pas. Traîner avec lui en ville revient à jouer la nourrice de Jaden. Sept ans d'âge mentale. Il en a déjà marre de retourner chez lui pendant les vacances pour qu'on lui confie la garde de ses nombreux frères et sœurs cadets qu'il se doit de surveiller tandis que ses parents profitent de sa présence pour voyager. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir parental, mais il ne peut protester contre cette autorité absolue.

Bastien se tourna sur le ventre, étendis ses bras et se tourna vers le plafond livide. Enfin du calme... Sans Jaden, il lui est désormais possible de se consacrer à une paisible sieste pour son esprit. Son cerveau va pouvoir lâcher ses calculs et s'apaiser lui-aussi. Il ferma ses paupières, et entendis des vagues bercer son imagination fertile. Des bruits de vagues lui rappelant le grincement de sa porte de chambre poussée par une timide main.

« T'es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? Insista Jaden d'une petite voix. »

Bastien retira l'une de ses chaussures et la lui envoya à la figure pour toute réponse.

OoOoO

Nadège prit une grande inspiration. La voilà à l'extérieur, enfin. Dépourvue de ses responsabilités de championne, elle n'eut qu'à se vêtir d'un foulard enroulé autour de son crâne pour cacher ses mèches terminées en fourches courbées et d'une paire de lunettes rondes. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'elle est myope et a toujours employée des lentilles de contact pour ses interviews et ses combats. Elle utilisa même des lentilles vertes pour cacher la couleur naturelle de ses iris. Habillée d'une robe verte pomme et de bottes masculines, personne ne penserait qu'elle puisse être la championne. Celle-ci s'est toujours présentée avec le même costume rouge, comme Brettan. Les fans doivent penser qu'elle n'a dans son armoire que des jupes et des hauts conforment à son costume de scène.

Elle rehaussa ses lunettes et avança sans attirer l'attention. Que c'est bon de se sentir détachée des admirations superficielles, celles-ci ne se portant que sur ses cartes et son esprit de stratège. Il lui suffirait de relayer son deck impérial à n'importe qui d'autre pour qu'il devienne à son tour célèbre. Bien que ça ne soit pas aussi simple. Si ça serait le cas, elle aurait déjà attribuée son talent de duelliste au premier inconnu qui viendrait à sa rencontre.

Nadège se stoppa en remarquant un jeune homme courant dans sa direction, à contre-sens des passants. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent de son chemin en protestant contre la tête pourvue d'une chevelure châtaine aux reflets caramélisés. Quel individu courrait de la sorte, si ce n'est pour prendre la fuite ? Elle remarqua derrière lui trois individus le poursuivant en le traitant de tout les noms qu'il est possible d'employer envers un usurpateur de victorieux. Le garçon la bouscula, n'ayant put la voir à cause des cheveux couvrant ses yeux. Tout deux virent leurs cartes tomber à terre. Leurs decks. Il se pressa de ramasser les siennes, de déblatérer quelques mots pour excuser sa gaucherie et reprit aussitôt la poudre d'escampette. A en croire par ce qui vient de se passer, il aurait remporté un duel de cartes contre des mauvais perdants.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden dut se stopper quand il se retrouva cerné entre ses trois poursuivants dans une ruelle sans issue de secours. Il porta ses mains à son deck. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il accepte d'engager un combat contre eux dès qu'ils lui en ont lancé la proposition ? Il aurait préféré qu'ils le tabassent plutôt qu'ils attendent une bonne excuse pour... En faite, il préfère rester intact.

« Maintenant tu vas nous filer tes cartes.

-Jamais de la vie ! Protesta-t-il, en sachant que sa réponse n'arrangera en rien son cas.

-T'as intérêt à nous obéir si tu veux avoir la vie sauve ! »

Rien à faire. Il pourrait bien leur léguer ses sucreries... Non, il tient trop à ses réserves. C'est une épreuve de survie, les récolter en cuisine sans se faire prendre la main dans le sac à sucettes et bonbons gluants. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était remporter une victoire contre les trois prétentieux et leur serrer amicalement la main.

On se rapprocha de lui, il recula et rencontra un mur. Le voilà prit au piège. Il n'est pas de taille à engager les poings contre des montagnes de muscles alimentés de colère. La défaite doit être difficile à digérer.

« Et... et si on en restait là ?

-Et si on te butait ?

-Je préférais mon idée, sincèrement...

-Tu vas te dégonfler, sale mioche ? »

D'où provient cette voix ? Jaden se tourna vers sa provenance. Ses cartes. Il lui est déjà arrivé d'entendre des voix provenant de son deck, au risque de passer pour un schizophrène devant Bastien, mais celle-ci... jamais. Comment se fait-il qu'il l'entende, alors ? C'est une voix acerbe, celle qu'adresserait un instituteur à un élève qui se relâcherait avant ses examens. C'est comme s'il savait que Jaden n'a pas encore touché à ses cahiers avant le prochain contrôle prévus.

« Déploies tes cartes et laisse-moi faire.

-Mm... D'accord.

-A qui tu parles ? »

Jaden prit son deck et le tendit devant lui. Il présenta un air hautain qui surpris ses poursuivants. Il a comme gagné de l'assurance, pour passer de la pleurnicharde victime au duelliste impétueux prêt à jouer sa prochaine partie avec fougue et passion. Le chef du trio ricana et déploya son disque de duel. Il arbora un large sourire.

« J'aime bien les gens qui ne baissent pas les bras, on peut toujours tenter une dernière partie. De toute façon, que tu gagnes ou perds, on prendra tes cartes. Profites-en une dernière fois.

-Je compte bien les conserver encore très longtemps.

-Eh, fourguez-lui un disque ! »

On lui en confia un. Il n'est pas le même que celui avec lequel il a gagné son dernier combat mais il fera l'affaire. Les decks furent insérer et son adversaire débuta le combat en jouant dès le départ un monstre. Un imposant coléoptère noir à poids verts munie d'imposantes cornes de tricératops autour de son visage. Un bec blanc s'ouvrit devant son visage quand il poussa un strident hurlement. Il reconnut la carte maîtresse de son jeux. Le coléoptère sauvage. 2000 points de défense, impossible de le détruire dès le premier tour s'il n'est pas doté des bonnes cartes. Même si ses attaques sont peu efficaces, s'il ne se défend pas il causera beaucoup de dégâts.

« Attend, ce n'est pas finis ! »

On joua deux cartes magiques boostant ses points d'attaques. Celles-ci procurèrent de nouvelles paires d'ailes à l'insecte géant qui vit ses poins d'attaques augmenter du triple. Il passa à près de 3000 points d'attaques dès le premier tour. Inconcevable. Jaden resta pétrifié devant le monstre. En deux tours il peut réduire ses points à néant. On devrait interdire les monstres aussi forts. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses cartes et en remarqua trois qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant dans son deck. Il eut deux cartes pièges et un dragon bleu. Celui-ci porte un chemisier, un pantalon à bretelles, une cravate rayée jaune et verte désuet en plus d'une mâchoire terminée comme s'il avait un bouc. Il n'eut pas de doute sur son identité. Il est le tuteur impérial, l'une des quatre cartes fétiches de Nadège avec le trésorier impérial. Ce qui voudrait dire...

« Joue moi, gamin. »

Cette voix. C'est comme si le dragon lui tonnait l'ordre de l'engager sur le terrain de combat. Il le fit et un reptile aux écailles de saphir arriva devant l'immense insecte. Le dragon poussa à son tour un cri et dirigea vers les billes sombres servant d'yeux au monstre adverse un regard des plus glacials qui le fit repartir dans la main qui l'avait engagé sur le terrain de jeux. Même les cartes magies disparurent. Comme il a déjà vus faire le monstre à la télévision.

« A chaque tour, lui expliqua le tuteur sans se retourner, en comptant celui de mon entrée sur le terrain, je peux faire partir de celui-ci un monstre et toutes les cartes pouvant booster ses points. Je ne suis peut-être pas très fort, mais j'ai de l'autorité. »

En plus d'avoir une voix lui rappelant étrangement celle de ses plus strictes professeurs, son effet spécial est effrayant. Comment ça donnerait s'il ferait cours à des duellistes ? Jaden regarda les cartes pièges qu'il lui restait en main. L'une d'elle est « Le souffle du dragon » , permettant de déblayer le terrain de toutes les cartes en ne laissant sur celui-ci qu'un dragon et une autre permettant de renvoyer une attaque adverse directement sur le duelliste qui l'a lancé.

« Attend voir... Si j'aurais joué à ce tour la carte piège, j'aurais pus gagner ! Cria-t-il sur le dragon, ce qui valut le ricanement des spectateurs du combat. Pour eux, il ne fait que s'adresser à des créatures virtuelles.

-Laisse-moi faire, je t'ai dis. »

Le dragon ne bougea pas, ses lèvres ne semblèrent même pas bouger, pourtant il parlait. Comme la dragonne rousse avec Brettan. Nadège en fait-elle autant avec ses dragons ? Comme lui avec ses monstres ? Il n'est donc pas le seul à communiquer avec ses cartes, ce n'est donc pas un don superficiel qui l'empêche de se sociabiliser puisqu'il n'est pas unique.

Son adversaire ne se laissa pas être abattre et joua une carte magie lui servant de barrière. Jaden n'eut qu'à jouer ensuite la carte déblayant le terrain...

« Ne la joue pas, lui intima la créature mythique.

-Je fous quoi, alors ?

-Joue un autre monstre. »

Jaden invoqua alors son Kuribo, qui se tourna vers le monstre qui s'est incrusté dans le deck. Celui-ci leva son menton dans sa direction et le jugea de haut. La boule de poils fut effrayée par son regard hostile, intimant aucune sympathie envers la bête duveteuse.

« Ne fais pas de mal à Kuribo, c'est ton coéquipier.

-On ne l'est que le temps de ce combat.

-Veille comme même à être sympa avec lui, le temps de ce combat. Même s'il ne l'est que temporairement, il est ton coéquipier.

-Quand tu auras finis ta discussion, je pourrais jouer ? »

Arriva ensuite sur le terrain un oiseau couvert d'écailles et à la queue terminée par plusieurs têtes de serpents. Le dragon bleu ne lui adressa pas un regard, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'employer sa faculté spéciale. Jaden tira une carte et tomba sur une de fusion. Celle d'un dragon à deux têtes arborant des écailles vert menthe tirant sur le azur. Le gardien impérial, ne pouvant être invoqué que si le trésorier impérial fusionne avec le tuteur impérial. Il a bien la carte magie permettant d'invoquer ce genre de créature. Encore faut-il que l'autre dragon soit aussi dans son deck. Mais son adversaire posa une carte sur le terrain.

« C'est un piège, affirma le dragon sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Si tu posséderais la carte du sixième sens, je saurais si cette carte est magique au gré de son utilisateur ou si le moindre de nos faux pas occasionnerait l'activation de celle-ci. Mais tu vas devoir jouer la carte de déblaiement de terrain.

-Tu pourrais me laisser décider de ma stratégie ?

-Si tu m'obéis, ton adversaire capitulera au prochain tour. Joue cette fichue carte piège. »

Quel dragon déculotté ! Cette arrogante carte lui donne des ordres alors qu'il est son duelliste. Jaden soupira mais se résolue à suivre sa recommandation. Autant lui obéir, s'il affirme pouvoir en trois tours gagner le match. Est-ce par l'intermédiaire de ce stratège que Nadège a gagné ses autres combats ? Et Brettan, en fait-il autant avec ses cartes ? Son adversaire éleva une carte piège, annonçant l'activation de sa carte piège lui permettant de récupérer son énorme coléoptère grâce à l'emploi de sa carte magie.

« A moi la victoire ! Attaquez ses risibles créatures ! »

Des rayons lumineux s'échappèrent de leurs grandes gueules, Jaden fut éblouie par leur intensité et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains. Est-ce la fin ? … Non, le souffle du dragon retentit. Celui-ci bat frénétiquement ses ailes, déblayant du terrain toutes les cartes, même Kuribo revient en main. La carte piège rejoignit le cimetière, le terrain se retrouva silencieux. Le tuteur impérial toisa le duelliste adverse de son regard de glace, le provoquant.

« Maintenant, murmura-t-il, la voix est libre. »

Jaden regarda les alentours. Plus aucune carte pour lui faire barrage. Tout de suite son adversaire comprit être sans défense et ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en crispant sa mâchoire. Le jeune homme tira une carte. Le trésorier impérial se présenta entre son pouce et deux autres de ses doigts. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher de son visage. Comment une telle coïncidence peut lui arriver ?

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, gamin.

-Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller sans toi, cette fois.

-Eh ! Il cause encore à sa carte ! »

Jaden étira un grand sourire et invoqua sur le champ le trésorier sur le terrain en même temps que l'autre carte piège. Celui-ci éleva son museau vers l'assistance, se taisant dès qu'elle eut croisé son regard tout aussi glacial que celui de son compagnon reptilien. Les deux créatures se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« Que faisons-nous ici, tuteur ?

-Comme si je le savais. Dans tout les cas, tu sais ce qu'on doit faire dans ce genre de situation.

-Comme toujours, vieux compatriote.

-Et maintenant, place à la fusion ! » entonna Jaden en jouant la carte magique permettant l'invocation de la nouvelle créature mythique qui se présenta sur le terrain à la place des deux créatures. Le duelliste adverse devint effrayé devant l'apparition de l'imposant dragon faisant trois fois sa taille. Deux têtes zébrées de rayures turquoises à l'encolure hurlèrent l'annonce de leur apparition. Leurs yeux adressèrent le même regard emplie de colère à la même personne, sur laquelle les deux grandes gueules déversèrent une haleine brumeuse dans laquelle il suffoqua. Ses points diminuèrent grandement, mais il joua une carte magie sans attendre son tour. Un grand miroir apparue et renvoya l'attaque en partie. Envoyant la moitié des points d'attaques en direction de Jaden. Mais son autre carte piège eut raison d'avoir été mise sur le terrain. Elle se déploya, les dragons rugirent et dévièrent l'attaque pour la faire revenir à son destinataire d'origine qui en tomba à la renverse. Ses compagnons claquèrent leurs genoux de terreur. Le cri du dragon est une carte qui arrive toujours à procurer le même effet de surprise même si elle est la carte la plus souvent eployée par la célèbre Nadège.

« Putain... C'est un monstre !

-Jamais on ne pourra le vaincre !

-Fuyons ! »

Ils s'approchèrent du duelliste inconscient, le prirent par les épaules et fuirent le gamin qui n'a peut le temps de remporter sa seconde victoire. Le dragon disparut du terrain, n'ayant plus aucune raison d'y demeurer, et Jaden vit une forme humaine apparaître quand la créature se retira. Elle avait été cachée par son imposant corps. Elle le foudroyait du regard.

« Maintenant tu vas me rendre mes cartes. »


End file.
